Usuario discusión:Ruisu yadomaru/1
Archivo:Discucion_Ruisu.jpg hola bueno puedes visitar las paginas especiales o puedes ver la opcion AYUDA en nuestro menu. si necesitas mas dImelo bueno bye. el articulo del opening y del ending (si quieres) es todo tuyo. solo debes poner la plantilla en construccion y con tu nombre hazlo asi: *en modo fuente coloca esto: 110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 18:57 31 may 2010 (UTC) Opening 12 Bueno, he visto que tú eres el encargado del artículo del Opening 12. Sólo quiero decirte, no sé si te vaya a servir de algo, pero en las explosiones, las que aparecen antes de que aparezca el logotipo de Bleach, salen Kyoraku y Hitsugaya, si ves despacito el opening se pueden ver xD. Como dije antes, no sé si la información te sirva, pero no me aguante las ganas de decirte jajajaja. Nos vemos. Archivo:Firma_-_3er_Oficial.jpg 20:17 25 jun 2010 (UTC) 7ta Division Hola soy Taichi Inuzuri. Soy el lider de la 7ta Division del Gotei 13 de esta wiki.Para informarte sobre ese Gotei porfavor entra aca Bleach Wiki:Portal de la comunidadBleach Wiki:Portal de la comunidad. Te interesaria formar parte de mi Division???? somos 8 conmigo incluido... Si te interesa serias mi 8vo Oficial. Taichi Inuzuri,Subcapitan de la 7ta Division!!!! *Bueno serias 7to Oficial,para ver a los demas miembros de la Division podes ir a mi blog: 7ta Division.Alli estan los demas miembros.Tu nombre seria el que dejas en tu firma no? *Y no soy CAPITAN,por desgracia.Esque me habian postulado como capitan pero la votacion no salio a mi favor =S,asi que me dejaron como Subcapitan y lider de la Division en mdo de prueba... Lo Siento Lo lamento mucho...pero es que vi que estaba incompleto...y ademas estaba viendo el opening en Youtube...lo siento mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NejiKurotsuchi 00:30 29 jun 2010 (UTC)NejiKurotsuchi No aparece no aparecen los 7 miembros,solo aparece uno,porque la COMANDANTE tiene problemas con su compu asi que no los puede poner y solo los admin pueden editar ese foro.... Teniente de la 7ta Division,Taichi Inuzuri Gracias! Muchas gracias...si necesitas ayuda con el articulo u otro mas....solo avisame NejiKurotsuchi 16:21 29 jun 2010 (UTC)NejiKurotsuchi ChAnGe Tu articulo fue editado ya que lleva la plantilla hace mucho (supongo la verdad no se,no me acuerdo) y esa plantilla te da el derecho a editarlo solo por una semana (7 dias) y despues uede ser editado.Pero unicamente lo edito la Comandante Lady Konan y yo lo edite porque ella misma me lo dijo,ya que tiene un problema con su compu y me pidio que le agregue unas imagenes... Espero haberte echo de ayuda. Taichi Inuzuri,Teniente de la 7ta Division!!!! *Hola! bueno pues si lo que dice Inuzuri es cierto, pense que estabas un poco alejado del trabajo y pues le dije que agregara esas imagenes, disculpame a mi no te vayas contra Taichi, la orden fue mia y lo lamento muchisimo.110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *No entendi bien que tengo ue hacer pero te ayudo.Solo que tengo que subir imagenes (cuales son????).Taichi Inuzuri,Teniente de la 7ta Division!!!! *me podrias dar la pagina exaxta??? *perdon que te pido cosas y cosas pero me podrias decir como es la imagen de esta portada,ya que en esa pagina no la encuentro (tampoco la entiendo bien,a la pag.) *yo pense que querias una imagen del anime,por eso no la encontraba.Tengo la imagen,en que parte la pongo??? *ya puse la imagen,ponele el titulo que quieras!! Si O.o ¿cómo supiste? jajaja Si ya se lo he pedido a Lady Konan, sólo me queda a esperar su respuesta y por supuesto ver la prueba que me pone xD. Espero que no este muy difícil jajaja. Nos vemos. P.D. Puedes decirme Akemi xD. link=Usuario Discusión:LovE-Shir0 19:19 3 jul 2010 (UTC) *¡Oh, muchas gracias! Yo también espero que sean fáciles. Y pues si tienes esa costumbre que se le va a hacer jajajaja. *Nos vemos (otra vez >n<) *Un pococ n.nU Imagenes Ya agrego las imagenes y saco la plantilla... 200px|link=user:James cullen 02:37 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Rangos Enrrealidad pongo los puestos en caso a la antiguedad exeptuando al de 3er Oficial... Taichi Inuzuri no NO yo si e editado pag. de otros personajes e editado a rukia, uryu, sado, renji e ichigo, esque estaba cambiando el nombre de mi bankai lo salbaba y me equibocaba esque soy muy distraido, no soy miembro de la 5ta divicion esque cuando escribi eso no sabia que havia un gotei 13 aqui y ami me gusta imaginar que soy el capitan jejeje...... a y gracias por coregirme si soy demasiado distraido sabes eres la segunda perosona que me ablan auque para regañarme pero nadie aqui me habla eh escrito como un millon de mensajes y nadie responde ok bye-bye............... oye un favor podrias ser mi primer amigo aqui. pues tu Zanpakutō se ve que tiene un gran potencial y esta muy chida, tu tambien lo cres sempai jejeje oye oye conoses disgaea esque nececito una guia si la conoses dime si sabes donde puedo encontrar una guia de disgaea 2 the cursed memories Oye oye tu eres el 7to oficial, me podrias decir como llegar a ser un oficial, subcapitan o capitan de una division como si fueras mi guia porfavor esque llevo como 3 mensajes que le deje a la Comandante General konan y llevo dias esperandola pero nada como si yo no existiera en esta wikia a exepcion de ti tu si me ases caso no como otros si no quieres solo dimelo ok adios *Gracias!! si tu trabajo es bueno excepto lo del single de miwa, en su pagina publicaron que su tercer single se llama "chAngE", desde hace mucho rato se habia confirmado que el opening no estaria en el single little girl y por ahora no puedo poner la plantilla atu nombre, este pc no es mio y sus signos de puntuacion se manejan diferente apenas si me adapto porque crees que echoes no tienen mi nombre, solo pon la plantilla "En Construcción" y ya luego veo que hacer con ello, por ahora debo revisar mi papeleo y lo del fondo no fui yo creo que fue abraham110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 03:55 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Episodios Ya puse los episodios ;) 200px|link=user:James cullen 21:33 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *Sip son siertos =),estas hablando con el Capitan de la Septima Division.Pensaba poner a Sora en ese pueso pero no se si junta los requisitos y ademas no lo veo muy activo.¿Vos lo ha has visto hace poco en la wiki? *Ahora eres el 5to oficial *Jajaj veo que has entrado a naruto wiki =P.La Nueva Akatsuki es una organizacion de usuarios,creada por tu Capitan,basa en la hisotria de mi personaje Reck Draigon.Este personaje,junto con otro usuario (entrelasamos nuestras historias),mata a Madara Uchiha,no se si has visto la serie,y toma sus ojos conviertiendose en un ser muy parecido al villano,finalmente termina desertando de su aldea y revive la organizacion de Madara.Fui reclutando miembros y llene la org..Pero actualmente habia varios miembros inactivos y otros renunciaron voluntariamente,asi que quedaron puestos libres,ahora entro un nuevo miembro ais que quedan 3 puestos vacantes,supongo que lo habras visto en las noticias,yo lo puse =P ya que son puestos muy anelados para los usuarios.Ya hago lo demas ;) *Ya te respondi en los comentarios.Para cuando veas mi respuesta: ya puedes ir pensando en como te reclute... *Por el pase de Toshiro Elric a la Novena Division,siendo actualmente su Teniente,tu puesto actual es el de 5to,bien merecido eres el mas activo de la Division. *uhhh,buena idea me gusta... *Ruisu de donde sacas los romaji???? por ejemplo el de tu Zanpakuto,el comano de ctivacion.Porque yo puedo conseguir los kanji gracias a el traductor de google =P pero no me da los romaji. *Ah,ok.Muchas gracias. Gracias Bueno gracias si tomare a Toshiro Elric para que sea mi teniente bueno gracias eres muy hamable al felicitarme Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Wow hay mas enfermos? pues hasta ahora me encuentro bien me han diagnosticado hiperelasticidad en articulaciones mayores y menores, tengo mas colageno y elastina de la normal y estos componentes viajan por la sangre lo que puede alterar mi sistema cardiaco y vascular, mira me han tomado un ecocardiograma que afortunadamente dice que mi corazon esta super bn las cardiopatias fueron descartadas y gracias a ese diagnostico estoy en sesiones de fisioterapia ya que una caida para mi es grave, ya que mis articulaciones son inestables. por eso no he podido estar aqui fisio, cardiologo,reumatologo, oncologo (por mi cirugia de femur derecho) y contro general con medico debido a mi gastritis pero es bueno que me saludes pienso que en la wiki me odian por desaparecer, pero debo cuidarme mucho jeje vaya creo que ya te deje mas preocupado pero tranquilo aun estoy en vacaciones y me recomendaron ejrecicio suave asi que estare bien y tratare de esatr al dia con todo, sabes voy a dejar la portada libre un tiempo y tratare de adelantar el articulo de Echoes esta noche gracias por todo!!!--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:42 10 sep 2010 (UTC) *terminalo tu, ya vi que no podre hacerlo, el single creo que ya salio porque la cancion entera ya esta disponible pero no encuentro nada sobre universe. miento ya encontre la portada del single, es un grupo nuevo y debuto con echoes. aqui te dejo la imagen Archivo:Cover_echoes.jpg aparte el single cuenta con 2 canciones y dos cover esta es la portada de echoes, la otra song tiene su portada, aqui te dejo el link de macanime sobre el tema single echoes Copiar Deberias copiar exactamente los codigos de las palntillas de los demas ending y pegarlo,luego cambiarle las opciones... No se si es eso lo que me preguntabas especificamente... Archivo:7.jpeg Capitan Taichi Inuzuri ''' Gracias Gracias Ruisu espero que seamos amigos o y por cierto si tienes algun problema o algo por el estilo no te molestes en decirmelo que yo tratare de ayudarte Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:37 11 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si eran tu y Konamura pero en los puestos antes del ascenso a capitan y me parece genial tu zanpakuto :D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:12 15 sep 2010 (UTC) *Oye Ruisu eso de la princesa de los cuervos me gusto mucho Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:16 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si me gusta me parece genial Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:23 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si asi es el nombre en español de la zanpakuto de oroshi Taicho es la reina ensangrentada Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:00 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Hace mucho que no te veo editar Ruisi ¿que es lo que te sucede?--33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 14:17 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Es verdad me he estado equivocando todo este tiempo, Je y por cierto claro que es excusa (al menos para mi) lo del bicentenario. por suerte yo mi uni despues del de mi Pais. Bueno adios y gracias --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 22:10 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Busqueda de Manga Acaban de darme un informacion sobre un "traficante" de mangas aqui en mi ciudad (Quillota, 5° Region), voy a ver si es cierta, de todos modos gracias, en submanga encotre esta info ;) MasterCamilo113 23:50 13 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 23:50 13 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno la tabla es esta eso es todo, no tiene ciencia jejeje --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 01:20 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Hazlo terminalo y pon las imagenes que yo tengo del ending, para cambiar el color de la tabla debes quitar #FFAA11" por otro color en forma hexadecimal ej: #0404B4(azul),#F7FE2E (amarillo) etc... aqui te dejo la pagina de los colores codigos de colores hexadecimales Pequeñas felicidades Ruisu te felicito por tu pequeño pero satisfactorio ascenso en estos momentos me siento celoso de que tu lograras algo que yo deseaba desde que me uni a la septima division te felicito Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:32 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *Jajajajajaja si eso me paso a mi tambien dejame pensar en algo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:07 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Creo que tengo una idea tu bankai pordria ser reina de los cuervos oscuros o negros (lo que mejor pegue) y que en este estado tengas unas alas enormes aparte de poder tranformarte e invocar cuervos de la nada y que tu espada cresca mas hasta superar o igualar tu estatura :D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 02:35 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Oh de acuerdo buen nombre igualmente me parece genial Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:03 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ruisu ¿es cierto que Kuronuma - senpai ha vuelto y sera capitana ? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:32 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Genial espero que te vaya bien para asi tener el mismo puesto jejejeje :D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:39 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ok sanbantai fukutaicho ahora somos iguales pero no por mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante me enfocare en la capitania Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:43 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Genial es una gran idea si que se te ilumino...hablando de zanpakuto creo que cambiare el nombre de la mia crees que seria conveniente ??? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:37 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Jajajaj ok ya lo cambio Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:46 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ruisu ya cambie mi zanpakuto que te parece? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 02:26 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *No , no te lo copie estaba viendo hell girl (jigoku shoujo) y se me ocurrio Archivo:9.jpegKyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:53 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ruisu lamento si sientes que te copie hime por favor perdoname Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:59 21 sep 2010 (UTC) *Genial es un gran bankai y no se nota que tomaste la idea de mayuri Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:36 22 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si es una pregunta no,no se nota Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:53 22 sep 2010 (UTC) sigues aceptando ideas Aqui tengo una, debido a un problema se me borro todo lo que te estaba escrbiendo pero bueno....puedes modficar lo que quieras. '''Joō no karasu (女王のカラス Reina de los cuervos ) tiene la apariencia de una mujer noble y posee gran cantidad de tecnicas Sukurīmukarasu no (スクリームカラスの Chillido de los cuervos):la mujer emite un sonido que puede desorientar y hasta desmayar a una persona (no sin un terrible dolor). Ame no karasu (雨のカラス Lluvia de cuervos): El cielo se oscurece y comienzan a caer cuervos con una inmensa velocidad haciendo mucho daño al que tocan, ademas de explotar al impactar. Pakku bumon (パック部門 División de manada): Esta tecnica hace que Ruisu se divida en miles de cuervos para evitar ser dañado masivamente, para luego reiunirse en otro punto. Reivunkingu (レイヴンキング Rey cuervo): Es la tecnica mas poderosa del bankai de Ruisu y se trata de liberar a un inmenso cuervo capaz de crear corrientes de aires muy fuertes y ondas de sonidos mucho mas fuertes que la anterior ademas de que su plumas sean sanativas. Ojala te sirva--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 00:48 18 sep 2010 (UTC) de nada--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 13:23 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Jeje, gracias por avisarme, es que ultimamente tuve algunos problemas en mi familia que incluyeron visitas al hospital n.nU. Pero te agradezco que me hayas avisado, en serio. LovE-Shir0 00:12 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Jeje gracias, escogí la tres. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo está eso de que debo escribir una historia de como conocí al capitán? Siento molestarte con mi pregunta n.nU *Ok ya entendí, pero escribo la historia en mi perfil como agregado de mi personaje o en otra parte. Y claro que te acepto de Teniente xD. ¿y que se hará con la historia? Lo siento ando un poco lenta hoy, culpa de la tos >_< *jajaja, claro que no, seré fiel al gotei por siempre. Ok, por fin entendí lo de la historia, maldita gripe >_< jejeje. Gracias por explicarme n.nU *Si, se arreglo todo. Espero que sigamos asi por un buen rato, jeje. *Por fin acabé mi historia xD. Jejeje *¿Tu crees? Es que no me gusta todo happy, y la imaginación se me acabó, además esa historia siempre la tuve para un personaje que hice hace unos meses, y pues me quedé con la historia xD. Y en cuanto a lo de la herencia, creo que es eso n.nU, creo... Aclaracion Me refiero a que al fin le contestaron la solicitud, ademas nuestro capitan se opuso a la creacion de la guardia cero por que queria estar en esta division, no debes preocuparte--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:18 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahhh y viendo que Love-shiro a regresado O ESO ESPERAMOS, es claro que dejaras de ser cuarto para ser tercero, o incluso mas alto --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:26 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Ruisu, ya es hora de que te quite de la plantilla de oficiales y te agrege a la de tenientes ¿no te parece?, por lo menos a mi me quitare, ya que yo soy '!!!!tambien un teniente¡¡¡¡'''--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 23:18 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Kuronuma ya es oficialmente capitana, pues la misma lady Konan le dijo que elija una escuadra por lo tanto cuando Konan entre, ya sera una capitana y yo soy un teniente porque al no estar Kuronuma se me da ese rango.Y por cierto ¿acaso estas enojado? , pareciese que si. --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 23:29 20 sep 2010 (UTC) No hay que someterlo a votacion en la cual solo los taichos votamos 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si lo se Lo se a la Teniente, =( me estan sacando todos los miembros.Probablemente seas el proximo Teniente. Archivo:7.jpeg '''Capitan Taichi Inuzuri' *Obviamente de la Septima. *Ohhh,ok.No hay problema sera marcos.¡Otra mas! =( *Kuronuma ya ha sido ascendida? No hay de que preocuparse, pues todos los capitanes estan de acuerdos con su ascenso y hasta ya la felicitan--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:29 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu bankai esta muy bueno, es increible, aunque lo esperaba con mas tecnicas--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:18 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Podrias adaptar algunas tecnicas que te di, para tu actual bankai, como la del chillido entre otras, y por cierto el nombre esta muy bueno tambien.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:29 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Si estava bien padre tu bankai y yotambien tengo el messenger de Konan y hasta alli esta ausente :/ 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si deberia de nombrar pronto al nuevo administrador [[Usuario:Danieru Médina|'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.]] Bueee, si quieres reviertela, pues no se si te diste cuenta, que '''No le agregue ninguna palabra, ni tampoco se la quite al articulo, tecnicamente esta igual a como tu lo dejaste--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 12:15 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu idea Realmente, tu idea es un poco inacsesible pues los capitanes cambian muy seguido y es un trabajo un poco molesto ir otorgando esos poderes a los nuevos capitanes y quitarselos a los viejos, cada vez que cambian (deberiamos tener un gotei tan o mas solido que la propia serie, cosa que es imposible pues somos muy espontaneos), ademas tener 13 admins en una wiki como esta, seria inservible pues, solo necesitamos esos poderes solo para modificar la portada, la piel y revertir y bloquear a los vandalos, por lo cual mas 7 escuadrones con ese poder se quedarian mirando, es mejor tener pocos admins pues tenemos pocas tareas, la mayoria de las cosas en la wiki son hechas por usuarios normales, y ademas aqui ser capitan ya es una jerarquia muy grande, no necesita agrandarse mas siendo admin. Espero que me hayas entendido y perdona el largo del mensaje --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 12:37 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Realmente no se que sucedera con ella, pero es mejor que elija al admin rapidamente ya no podemos carecer de uno, y por cierto, se que has estado buscando el mail de Lady Konan, en su Pagina de usuario lo dice, por si te interesa--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:20 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Inactividad de la Comandante No se que le pasa ahora,la ultima vez que hable con ella su internet se cortaba a cada rato y no se podia hablar mucho.En un momento el internet se corto y no volvio a entrar al mail,no se si tendra que ver con su inactividad. Ya has sido ascendido a Teniente y Akemi a Capitan? Archivo:7.jpeg '''Capitan Taichi Inuzuri ' El Usuario Hola Ruisu, queria decirte que ese usuario que esta estropeando la Lista de Episodios se llama David07, lo se porque desde la mañana que esta estropeandola (ve el Historial de Lista de Episodios). Ya le avise a Lady Konan y a Toshiro814. Lo que veo es que ahora se puso como Usuario no Identificado. MasterCamilo113 23:27 27 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 23:27 27 sep 2010 (UTC) MALA SUERTE! Lo metieron preso al tipo ese traficante de mangas antes de que pudiera siquiera pedirle el Tomo1 =(, asi que ya no se donde buscar, solo me queda buscar por toooooodo Santiago...D; Puede que en las Librerias vendan. Pero voy a tener que esperar unos meses pork me gaste toda la plata en el Halo Reach. MasterCamilo113 23:39 27 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamiloMasterCamilo113 23:39 27 sep 2010 (UTC) No, aun no me graduo, termine los articulos que me pidieron pero ahora tengo que esperar la aprobacion de Lady Konan, Anime Hause dices, vere si encuentro tal lugar...y tu pudiste encontrarlos, me refiero a los mangas???? como wtf lo hiciste O.o?!?!?!?!?!? yo tengo que estar en la academia al menos 3 o 4 semanas para graduarme, pero almenos estoy aprendiendo a utilizar la wikia... Te apuesto a que tu ya habias utilizado alguna vez uno wikia y lo unico que neceitaste fue dar un tipo de examen o algo...<.< Ohhhh, y de quien era la invitacion, no quier ser un metiche o algo aso :P.o Hablando de Bleach, tu leiste el manga, por internet? Yo aun no lo leo, mi hermano se lo leyo completo, pero yo prefiero leerlo cuando lo tenga en mis propias manos en forma de libro. Yo vine a dar en esta wikia unas semanas despues de que me vi todo Bleach por el ANIMAX (1-52), ya que la historia era muy intrigante. Me pregunto si seguiran traduciendo Bleach al latino??.... aRespuesta Para poner una imagen como firma debes poner este código en la página donde pones tu firma (si no tienes una y solo pones tu apodo en tus preferencias, dime y te explicare como hacer una firma como la mía). 33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Ruisu yadomaru y si quieres que enlace a tu Userpaige pon el enlace hacia ella después del símbolo = En cuanto al botón, solo debes poner este código: ' '¡Haz clic aquí para dejar un nuevo mensaje en mi discusión sin tener que ir hasta ella!' Si te refieres a otro tipo de botón (como el que yo tengo en mi disc), por favor dime --[[User:Marcos moreno|'''''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:36 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien, te ha servido, pero te recomiendo que cambies el texto del boton, pues dice que deja un mensaje en mi discusion sin tener que ir hasta ella y ya el que lo vea esta en tu discusion, eso es para poner en tu pagina de Usuario y que desde ahi editemos tu discusion--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 15:40 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Quedo genial :D pero no se entiende mucho la y Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:33 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Esta bien empezare de nuevo, pero antes respondeme esto ¿Tu firma se encuentra en la seccion de apodo en tus preferencias? necesito saberlo antes de empezar--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 03:07 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno Aqui comienza lo complicado asi que lo dividire en pasos y explicare lo mas claro posible, si tienes dudas no dudes en decirmelas. 1) Debes crear una pagina llamada Usuario:Ruisu yadomaru/Firma, aqui ira lo que tu quieres que se vea como firma. 2)Ahora para poner una imagen como firma debes poner este codigo 33px|link=User:Ruisu yadomaru Reemplazando las letas mayusculas por la imagen que quieres como firma. Luego de tengas estos pasos hechos, dime y te dire los ultimos para que tu firma se active Dime haz hecho el paso uno bien, ese codigo que te di debes ponerlo en Usuario:Ruisu yadomaru/Firma y no en tus preferencias pues si no, no te funciona. tu tomate tu tiempo Bueno, me tome la libertad de crear el enlace a tu discusion en la imagen, despues te fijas y ves como hacerlo para cuando lo cambies, ahora debes entrar a (el enlace), y completar la zona donde dice '''Su apodo para firmas' con esto. Luego nesecitas clickear la zona donde dice para tatar tu firma como wikitexto. Despues de eso tu firma deberia funcionar pruebala en tu discusion si no te funciona avisame.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 15:09 3 oct 2010 (UTC) No te preoupes lo hiciste bien, el primer codigo va en Usuario:Ruisu yadomaru/Firma y el segundo va en la zona de tu apodo en las preferencias (como te he dicho mas arriba). Acuerdate que puedes modificar su tamaño pues la imagen esta buena, para modificarlo debes poner [[Archivo:TUFIRMA|'Aqui expresas en pixeles el tamaño que quieres para tu imagen (pon un numero y luego px ejemplo: 28px)|link:User talk:Ruisu yadomaru]] Lamentablemente eso sucede la primera vez que modificas la pagina en la que escrbes y firmas, luego de eso ya no aparecera mas como si la hubieras agregado, es un lastima pero no se puede hacer nada con eso Gracias, hare lo que pueda para mejorar y ayudar a la administracion de bleach wiki Por cierto, modificare el portsl para volverte a ti teniente de la escuadra 3, y a kuronuma capitan--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 09:38 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu pregunta Aun no lo he decido, pero yo espero que Danieru se convierta en Sotaicho, Lady konan en reina y yo y James guardianes de ella.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:14 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Ruisu ¿ya eres sanbantai fukutaicho? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:16 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejejejejeje :P si eso pasara pero siempre estare un paso adelante tuyo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:33 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias ¡Wow! Que bien ,espero contar con tu apoyo teniente ;D. LovE-Shir0 23:34 5 oct 2010 (UTC) *Si, me parece muy bien los desiciones que se han tomado, y pues yo he estado muy bien, aunque la prepa me trae muy atareada :O. *Si lo se, y ¿por qué estás triste? digo, si se puede saber. *Lo siento mucho...pero ya está en un mejor sitio. *Oye amigo tendras el messenger o correo de Yamato Kuruma. Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Por mi ya has pasado la prueba para ser un capitan eres una persona muy activa, pero yo no soy el jefe de la wiki y tengo que preguntarle a los demas admins reactivare el foro para definir nuevos capitanes, pasate por alli cuando puedas--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 23:20 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Estas seguro de querer la cuarta, hay muchas divisiones libres--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 10:54 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Muchas felicidades ahora te has convertido en mi sucesor.Ahora eres el Capitan de la Septima Division.FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!.Y para tu mala suerte podre seguir retandote,ya que sigo siendo tu superior,ahora soy miembro de la Guardia Real,junto con Yamato,asi que tienes el puesto de Teniente libre para quien quieras.Ah le prometi el puesto de Tercer Oficial a un miembro de la Academia,el no tenia mas ediciones que Sora y Yukimo,pero ellos estaban incativos,el usuario es Vasto Lord,manejalo como quieras.Te estoy hablando mucho de la capitania,pero...¿deseas en verdad el puesto o quieres seguir siendo Teniente? Eso esta a tu eleccion... Archivo:7.jpeg 'Capitan Taichi Inuzuri ' Felicidades por tu ascenso aunque estamos igual ahora veremos quien es el mejor :D Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 02:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por tu ascenso Yadomaru Ruisu :D '''Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Quieres que te cambien de division ok lo are solo dime a cual :D Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Cierto, perdona, tan poco es para enfurecerse, ademas yo crei querias esa division por que todas estaban llenas, te pregunte mas arriba y a falta de respuestas.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:24 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Si si podras ser capitan de la cuarta division ya te hago el traspaso 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Si, claro ahora te traslada Danieru , pero mejor comunicale James que no te interesa para nada ser su sucesor y que prefieres la division 4, a la suya, pues ya estaba felicitando y todo por ser su sucesor. Je--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:36 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya hice el cambio 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' *Esta bein,ya eres el Capitan del Cuarto Escuadron Jaja, no te preocupes.... ¡¡Omedeto gozaimazu!! ¡¡Muchas felicidades!! Capitán, bien merecido que lo tienes. Bueno, aquí te dejo mi correo agata.95@hotmail.com Y lo digo otra vez, ¡felicidades yonbantai-taicho!!! LovE-Shir0 22:46 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo sé Jejej, descuida, ya tenías que ser capitan, en cuanto al bankai, no se me ocurre nada, es que queiro cambiar completamente mi zanpakuto, y ya no se me ocurre nada T.T...LovE-Shir0 23:16 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades a ti tambien Hola, muchas gracias, tambien te doy mis más sinceras felicidades y te deseo lo mejor, ojala que la pasemos bien ;) 288px|link=User:Camilo113 16:34 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Acepto muy bien, entonces acepto el puesto de 3er oficial en tu division Vasto Lord 19:01 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Sabes, Danieru Médina'.' me acaba de ofrecer el puesto de capitan de la septima division asi que gracias de todas formas.Vasto Lord 19:40 10 oct 2010 (UTC) INGRESO ME GUSTARIA A QUE ME AYUDARAS A ENTRAR A GOTEI 13 NO IMPORTA LA POSICION YO SE QUE PODRIA ASCENDER Kenji matsumo 00:01 12 oct 2010 (UTC) TENIENTE POR CASUALIDAD TENES TENIENTE o ALGUN OFICIAL QUE SEA ACTIVO QUIERO PERTENECER A TU ESCUADRON COMO HAGO QUE ESO SE VUELVA REALIDAD?Kenji matsumo 00:12 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuesta De acuerdo, pero todavía estoy en la academia. Byakuya Uchiha 21:34 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Hola, gracias por prestarme tu ayuda, pero lo unico que me causa problemas, son los nombres de las tecnicas de mi Zanpakuto y el nombre de mi bankai, habia calculado mal el tiempo diciendo que iba a redactar a mi personaje el lunes, pero no pude por ocsas de tiempo, asi que mañana temprano comenzare...si puedes, me ayudarias mucho si inventas nombres para: Una tecnica elemento Electricidad (Rayo) Una tecnica elemento Tierra Una tecnica elemento Viento Y una tecnica elemento naturaleza (planta) Me harias un gran favor si pudieras hecer esos favores, pero no te preocupes, si no puedes, yo mismo los inventare, asi que no te rompas demasiado la cabeza pensando en un nombre... Otra cosa...el nombre del bankai lo invento yo... Muchas Gracias. De antemano Archivo:sexto.jpg '''Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke' 22:36 12 oct 2010 (UTC) BIEN GRACIAS , POR LA OPORTUNIDAD DICES QUE TENGO QUE TENER 290 EDICIONES ? NO HAY PROBLEM SEGUN MI PAGINA DE USUARIO YA TENGO 96 EDICIONES AHI TE INFORMO CUANDO LLEGUE A ESA CIFRA , UNA PREGUNTA OE ES MI EQUIPO O EN VERDAD A CAMBIADO EL DISEÑO DE LA PAGINA? BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS Kenji matsumo 00:28 13 oct 2010 (UTC) No te enteraste? Realmente crei que te habias enterado, esta nueva forma (que se llama piel) fue creada por una encuesta, obvio en la central hay una especie de guerra entre los que quieren la antigua forma y los jefes que son los creadores de esta piel, a pesar de que muchos se van e incluso insultan a los jefes, a los jefes no les importa y esta forma se quedara para siempre (o eso dicen) de hecho borraran la antigua forma, para que no la podamos ver. Realmente es lamentable, aunque no te preocupes cualquier pregunta dimela y yo vere que hago, yo se bastante sobre esta forma--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 01:03 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien, pero acaso hay nuevos episodios y capitulos, si es asi avisame cuales son y actualizo la portada--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 01:25 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Ruisu no te lleves a todos los nuevos jajajajaja 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 02:38 13 oct 2010 (UTC) NO LO DEFRAUDARE BIEN YA VERA QUE LO LOGRARE NO SE ARREPENTIRA ESTAREMOS EN COTACTO CAPITANKenji matsumo 03:21 13 oct 2010 (UTC) JEJE, Ruisu acuerdate, quines fueron los que ayudaron a ti con tu zampakuto, al final se hizo un negocio popular ir dando ideas, o no--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 17:57 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Yo me hiba a encargar del Opening por algo cree el tema no cree usted ?? u.u' Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Si pero yo cree el post y todos me invadieron u.u' Mire :D Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Ok pero son las mismas paginas borrare la mia Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Perdon u.u es que eran todos iguales y me dio un momento de confucion Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. No no puede ser tu teniente u oficial tiene que pasar por la academia shinigami respondiendo a la pregunta que le haces a marcos yo me encargo de la academia y de ascender y el de ascender igual :D Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Hola Hola Ruisu-san, sobre eso, es que es una historia de una supuesta sociedad de almas de hace mil años, donde nacio y vivio mi personaje, pero aun asi Shinryu no tiene mas de mil años, es algo que se presentara al final, lo planeaba acabar en cinco partes. Aun asi lo que dices sobre hacer historias del Gotei actual no es mala idea, como lo hiciste tu y Taichi-san, puede ser que escriba algo de como Shinryu entro al actual Gotei, aunque no se si terminar el Kibo antes o hacer las dos a la vez. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:36 15 oct 2010 (UTC) hola Hola te queria pedir que completes la nueva encuesta creada, como eres un capitan debes votar--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 19:34 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Ruisu fuiste el primero en responder, siempre puntual--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 20:06 15 oct 2010 (UTC) quien es sotaicho? me imagino que es un usuario ¿ como lo contacto ? y porfavor dime que decirle cuando lo contacte , y si no es problema me podrias dejar tu correo para comunicarme contigo de forma mas rapidaKenji matsumo 23:47 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Hola, te queria pedir la gracias por las tecnicas, solo les cambiare su nombre y las pondre. Pero no voy a poner todas en mi shikai, ya que como lei podria ser muy "kbrona" mi zanpakuto solo en su estado de shikai, en lo cual les encuentro toda la razon, asi que me encargare de "equilibrar las tecnicas, pondre unas en mi shikai y otras en mi bankai...es más ya tengo todo solucionado. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para poder hacerlo. Otra Cosa, no se porque, pero no puedo escribir comentarios en tu entrada de blog, puede que hayas puesto que no tenga coments. Asi podredecircomo ta tu zanpakuto. De antemano...Gracias Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 17:42 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la sugerencia, pero desde que entre a la academia, tenia prevista mi zanpakuto de principio ha fin, asi que no tengo intensiones de cambiarla, ya que, si la cambio, se desmoronarian todas mis idas para el bendito bankai. En todo caso, gracias, no estaba mal la idea de es zanpakuto. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 18:15 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Muy Buena la historia amigo mio!!! Cuando cree mi bankai, le agregare unos detalles a la historia (para que sea más larga) y la pondre en mi ficha. Nunca crei que tu harias mi historia, asi que te felicito por tu buen trabajo y te doy muchas gracias, no se como agradecertelo... Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 03:19 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Ruisu lamento haber editado Ranbu no Melody es solo que habian colocado un link inecesario y como era bueno en estos momentos soy es unico en la wikia (al parecer) tuve que eliminarlo avisame si te molesta 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 04:38 17 oct 2010 (UTC) por supuesto que la seguire, poco a poco--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 23:43 17 oct 2010 (UTC) lyUna idea Uno de estos dias tenia algo en mente por que no hacer un articulo que se base sobre las censuras en anime y esperaba su opinion y colaboracion para este proyecto que piensa ?.Kenji matsumo 02:06 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Si esta muy buena tu idea, a cada batalla se los pondremos, gracias 13:07 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo dicho No estaba pensando en hacer todo un ejercito de espadas, pero es una buena idea, veremos que pasa (se me ha venido una idea fantastica a la cabeza)-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 19:11 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Estoy pensando en crear un bando de arrancars, pero que no este a favor ni de Miroku, ni de nosotros. si no otro enemigo mas-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 19:32 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias para decirmelo :) Ijner iaraba 11:35 26 oct 2010 (UTC)Ijner_iaraba Tu Batalla Tienes que hacer tu batalla contra el Adjuchas,ahora Arrancar,que pensamos haber matado! Te digo porque veo que no la has echo ni has dicho nada de ella y sino la va a hacer Marcos,creo que estaria bueno que la hagas vos... Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri Lo siento Lamento haber editado cuando no debia eske soy nuevo en esta pagina y no lo sabia, lo siento muchisimo. Mira, primero eres derrotado (lo mas facilmente posible, y sin demasiada charla), no libera su resurreccion, es mas estaria bueno, que solo te derrote con su hakuda. (pues es un arrancar), ojala te haya ayudado, cualquier pregunta sobre tu batalla dimela-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 23:50 26 oct 2010 (UTC) academia shinigami ¿como puedo formar parte de la academia? si calro, por favor, dime que nombre quieres y yo lo cambio en mi blog, (tu hazlo en los foros)-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 22:16 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Si se, tengo que preguntarle a Yamato (Marcos Moreno) su usaré el bankai cuando llegue en las "sagas ficiticas" de miroku; pero ya lo tengo echo pero aun no lo escribo. El problema es que tengo que terminar los articulos pendientes que tengo (Episodio 294 y DEICIDE 9), desde ahi, lo escribo. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 23:50 1 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola cuanto tiempo venia a preguntarle si ya existe un articulo sobre el nuevo personaje que ha aparecido en el manga y si no existe me podria avisar para crearlo y como le va con el proyecto de las censuras?Kenji matsumo (discusión) 04:45 4 nov 2010 (UTC) ayuda espero no molestarlo pero tengo una duda sobre la tarea que me dejaron es el cuadro de tareas dice que tengo que completar el articulo otatsu taisharo pero ese es mi problema quien es ese ? no aparece en la serie , o no lo he visto pero es que nisiquiera aparece en la wiki asi que necesito que me aclare esta duda porfaKenji matsumo (discusión) 00:08 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Me alegra contar con tu apoyo, realmente es un usuario de fiar, ahora intentare arreglar todas las paginas donde esta la firma de James, pues esta arruinando todo-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 01:03 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Si gracias me servirian algunos nombres :D ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι XDDD para que te kickeaste, esa opcion era para echarse, y te echaste a ti mismo Dx Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 18:07 14 nov 2010 (UTC) mira, solo te echaste, asi que haz lo normal, lo que siempre haces para entrar de nuevo, pones el canal, tu nombre, las palabras que te pide y listo...nada más, si no fue tan grave xD Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 18:15 14 nov 2010 (UTC) xD no, no fue tanto, hubiera sido más grave si te hubieras baneado, lo bueno que el chat no tiene esa opcion, asi que no te preocupes ;D Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 18:22 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Ranbdu no Melody queria decirte que cambie la portada, aqui te dejo el link con el video y la letra completa para que lo pongas: *Ranbu no melody --200px|link=user:Kenpachi025 21:12 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Ruisu, queria saber si no estas interesado en hacer un avatar de tu personaje 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 01:23 23 nov 2010 (UTC)' Si me gustaron demasiado estan buenisimos ^^ KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg No se esta dificil KyosukeH http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9656/wakaka.jpg Hola Ruisu, soy Jean Pierre Kidomaru, quería pedirte si puedo pertenecer a la asociación de hombres shinigami =DTercer Oficial de la 9º división Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:05 4 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias =D, debo hacer algo para entrar o ya estoy??Tercer Oficial de la 9º división Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:11 4 dic 2010 (UTC) hola de nuevo ruisu =D, quería preguntarte que opinas sobre mi postulacion de capitania. eres el unico que queda por votar antes d ela desicion final :D.Tercer Oficial de la 9º división Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 20:45 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias RuisuTercer Oficial de la 9º división Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 21:27 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Mi sucesor Al fin he encontrado mi sucesor y esta postulado en la Votacion,por favor vota... Archivo:0.png '''Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri' 14:58 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Escuadron Gracias por tu oferta pero...... digamos que el escuadron 4 nunca me gustó, por el mismo motivo que a vos sí te gusta XDXD. Len Ōtakushi (discusión) 16:43 8 dic 2010 (UTC) si, tu zanpakuto en mi opinion es muy buena para Bleach, pero no te estoy diciendo débil, eres muy fuerteArchivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru '' 23:33 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Oh Ruisu eras tu el del voto, pense que era un no registrado y casi quito el voto XD 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 18:44 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro que puedes aparecer en mí historia :) . Pensare en algo para poder incluirte. Si se te ocurre algo a tí dimelo y lo incluire ;) Byakuya Uchiha 01:03 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Por mí bien, lo qué pasa es que como ya he dominado al hollow interno, no debería provocarme más daño, aunque sería buena idea que aparecieras durante mí entrenamiento para dominar mí ultima transformación (similar al Tenkai de Shinryu) ya que, durante el proceso, mi cuerpo fisico sufre tanto daño, que tienes que utilizar tú poder para minimizar los daños en la medida de lo posible. ¿Que te parece? :) Byakuya Uchiha 01:16 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Dibujo Hola, quería preguntarte si te importaría que hiciera el dibujo de tú personaje, y, de no ser así. si me dejarías subirlo :) Byakuya Uchiha 23:03 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya tengo hecho el dibujo, lo que pasa es que no estoy seguro sobre algunos detalles, por ejemplo, los bolsos onde llevas objetos curativos no estoy seguro de haverlos hecho como tú te los imaginas, y, respecto a la camiseta negra que llevas debajo de las ropas Shinigami, ¿Es una camiseta de cuello alto? más que nada porque lo he puesto así XD Byakuya Uchiha 23:55 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Perfecto, lo de la camiseta lo he puesto bien, sin que sea demasiado ceñida, y si que sabía lo que era la shirayasha, por lo que tambie la he dibujado XD Byakuya Uchiha 00:20 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo rendo practicamente terminado, :), lo que pasa, es que no tengo escáner, y como ahora estoy de examenes, no tengo tiempo para ir a la librería donde me lo escanean, así que seguramente, hasta el viernes no podré subirlo, lo siento :( Byakuya Uchiha 00:29 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno lo que paso es que un usuario Vandalo estubo destruyendo varios articulos, pero tranquilo entre varios usuarios y yo creo que todos fueron recuperados exitosamente 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 22:13 16 dic 2010 (UTC) *Creo que si, se hace utilizando la funcion de "mover" que aparece al lado de la flecha de "editar" la pagina completa ummm soy nuevo y deseo ingresar a la academia, mas no se como :P Konichi'wa yon bantai taicho Solicito Permiso para que me ofrecieras una guia para comenzar en la academia Shinigami,esta es mi primera vez en wikia y me gustaria poder colaborar en el bleach wiki, eso es todo,mis respetos a ti YonBantai Taicho :D gracias por la atencion prestada :D Dibujo XD Hola, quí tienes tú dibujo, espero que te guste :) thumb|Ryuzaki "Riusu" Yadomaru Byakuya Uchiha 19:11 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Que bien Me alegra que te alla gustado :D, no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga tiempo despues de acabar los examenes, continuare con mí historia y haras acto de presencia :) Byakuya Uchiha 02:19 18 dic 2010 (UTC) No hay porque darlas XD Byakuya Uchiha 02:25 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Idea Hola Riusu, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea para que aparezcas en mí historia, veras, estoy pensando en escribir el pasado oculto de mí personaje, es decir, antes de que apareciera en el Rukongai, y, al encontrarme con cierto enemigo de ese mismp pasado, empiezo a tener visiones sobre su vida antes de vivir en el rukongai, y, para ayudarme, Shinryu y Taichi me llevan a verte, y tu, utilizando una terapia de hipnosis, consigues devolverme mís recuerdos. ¿Que te parece? Byakuya Uchiha 00:32 20 dic 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes, hay otras formas :D Felicidades por tus 1.000 ediciones, veo que haz estado más activo estos ultimos dias; debe ser porque ya salimos de vacaciones xD. Te deseo lo mejor y ojala que alcanzes las 1.500 pronto...Archivo:sexto.jpg '''Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 17:19 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh, no recuerdo bien, creo que yo salí el 9 o 10 :P, pero si, fue hace 2 weeks ago, como dijistes. Bueno, Good Luck. PD: Debe ser un articulo grande como para que te de 120 ediciones xD. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 19:03 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por tus 1.000 ediciones!!! ;D te ha ido muy bien ahora y te va a ir mejor que bien en el fututro ;) Ijner iaraba (discusión) 13:09 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias :D veo que la noticia ya la sabe todo el mundo xDIjner iaraba (discusión) 13:17 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias, en una sola vez e estado en la wiki en ingles ( le e puesto una imagen con Hyorinmaru, por? Muchas gracias, :DIjner iaraba (discusión) 14:35 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok Hola gracias por la informacion en realidad no sabia que hubiera una academia shinigami aqui y menos que los usarios puedan tener personajes fan fic eso hace esta wikia aun mas interesaante y llamativa de lo que pense. ha y me gusto mucho tu personaje Ruisu esta bien bacano. Kenji87 No te preocupes :D, si has leido hasta donde llevo escrito, aparecerás la proxima vez que escriba. Lo que pasa, es que el nuevo enemigo que entra en escena no se que poderes otorgarle, porque quiero que sea un enemigo tan fuerte, que me obligue a alcanzar un estado similar al Tenkai de Shinryu. El problema, es que no se me ocurre de que raza puede ser. ¿Que te parece, por ejemplo, un Togabito que devora y obtiene poderes Hollows? (Si se te ocurre una mezcla mejor, dimela por favor XD) Byakuya Uchiha 04:52 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Si, creo que eso tendría más sentido :D Byakuya Uchiha 05:04 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias :D ahora solo falta editar algunas cosas al perfil y mi firmita XD FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!! ( que esta veniendo el año nuevo xD) Ijner iaraba (discusión) 09:18 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad Ruisu :) Byakuya Uchiha 15:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Historia Hola Ruisu, te escribo para informarte que ya te he incluido en mí historia, aunque tú participación todavía no acaba, tranquilo XD. Espero que te guste :) Byakuya Uchiha 03:24 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, Quería preguntarte tu opinión acerca de tu introducción en mí historia. ¿Que te a parecido :)? Byakuya Uchiha 21:33 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok, lo cambiaré enseguida :), buscaré algún Bakudoh que pueda servir, o un péndulo Byakuya Uchiha 22:14 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Idea Dime cual es =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 17:52 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Suena bien, supongo que la usaras con Erioll, verdad? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 18:29 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Bueno yo tenia pensado que Shinryu solo usara el Tenkai una ves mas(Pero Danieru tambien queria enfrentar mi Tenkai y Kojiro tambien), tambien pensaba en desarrollar una forma nueva que no es tan poderosa como el Tenkai, ni siquiera como una resureccion pero igual da ayuda en batalla *Puede ser que si la pierdas, pero antes de usarla inventaste algo para poder usarla de nuevo, como que para usarla de la segunda vez en adelante debes cortar un cristal negro(que tu inventaste) para activarla *Tienes razon es mejor, estilo doctor *No estoy seguro pero creo Taichi dijo que seria cuando vuelva Yamato *Puede ser, de hecho yo tambien estaba pensando en una, por llamarla "relleno" simplemente seria que no esta relacionada con los nuevos espadas o Dakusuta, verdad? *Que interesante yo tenia pensado unos humanos con poderes para una saga, ello centrarian sus poderes en unas cartas especiales que le permitirian pelear al nivel de capitanes o mas, tambien tenia pensado que sus tecnicas seria en Aleman o Islandes e incluso cuatro capitanes serian enviados al mundo humano *Pensaba en tres tipos de cartas, Cartas Guardian(Vormund Karte), Cartas Epirituales(Seele Karte) y Cartas de Campo(Schlachtfeld-Karte). Las guardianes sirven para activar los poderes de los Lerher, las Epirituales para usar habilidades como kido o otros efectos y las de campo simplemente crean un campo de batalla pa pelear *Bueno si ellos hacen eso para que envien capitanes al mundo humano y conseguir lo que necesitan para ir a la sociedad de almas a exterminar a los shinigamis(suena muy Bount pero bueno =P) Bueno para empezar cuatro capitanes iran al mundo humano(Tu, Jean Pierre, Yo y falta decidir entre Ijner o Kaneshiro), aunque yo hago la solicitud tu diriges la mision por ser el capitan con mas tiempo, vamos para descubrir que esta sucediendo con un desnivel de aparicion de Hollow y desaparicion de Plus y humanos, ademas ya varios Shinigamis encargados del area han desaparecido. Ese seria el inicio mas o menos, nosotros tambien conseguimos Cartas Guardianes, las nuestra seran angeles asi que hay que escoger uno, puedes elegirlo aqui. Por cierto todavia no le he preguntado a Taichi =P 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:45 9 ene 2011 (UTC) *Perdon Ruisu siento no habertelo dicho pero, es mejor que nadie tenga a Gabriel o Miguel que son los mas conocidos, pensaba que casi todos los querrian. *Ya le pregunte a Taichi y dijo que estaba bien, voy a poner el inicio el martes y de ahi la empezamos. *Tambien voy a hacer un Blog con la informacion de los enemigos de la saga conforme vallan saliendo. *Por cierto al inicio vamos al mundo humano Tu, Jean Pierre y yo, pero queria que escogieras entre Ijner o Kaneshiro para un cuarto capitan del inicio *Bueno entonces el tuyo sera Sammael, y sera Ijner, voy a empezar a planear como poner la introduccion. Si tienes cualquier otra idea dimela =D *Bueno el aspecto seria un dibujo de lo que represente, el Titulo de la carta y una descripcion corta (Ej: el Angel de las Almas), por ahora tengo que irme Ruisu hablamos luego =D *Ruisu eso esta bien exepto, por el hecho de que nos dajan varados y sin zanpakuto, puedo hacer que uno de nosotros quede muy herido(Tal vez yo), pero la forma en que van a la sociedad de almas es ni mas ni menos que con una carta, esa es Himmel Tor(Puerta del Cielo), pero nesecitan algo para activarla 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:33 11 ene 2011 (UTC) *Por supuesto que no me molesta, de hecho asi lo tenia pensado(a menos que tu te hubieras opuesta, lo cual no paso), dejame poner que llegas a las pelea y la pueden empezar. El Guardian del enemigo de ustedes es el Minotauro(a menos que lo quieras cambiar), recuerda que al no usar Guardianes propios todavia herirlo se vuelve dificil(Piensa que es un super Hierro), por cierto no sabes si Ijner sabe de la nueva saga 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 00:51 12 ene 2011 (UTC) *Ruisu ya puedes editar la primera pelea tuya junto con Jean Pierre, solo algo mas si lo derrotan hazlo ver que fue muy dificil *Pueden derrotarlo, pero no lo matan el se escapa, inventa una carta para que escape Hola Ruisu, Cuanto tiempo :). Mira, quería proponerte algo. Es para una posible saga de relleno que puede que valla después de esta. Te resumo el argumento. Un grupo de hechiceros chinos, los Onmyodo, necesitán reunir a las cuatro bestias sagradas (Dragón azul, Ave bermellon, Tortuga negra al Tigre blanco y al dragon Amarillo) para poder dominar una energía a la que ellos llaman el pulso del dragón, al que pretenden utilizar para cargar una super arma que utilizarán para destruír a la sociedad de Almas. Esta es mí propuesta: ¿Te gustaría ser el portador del Ave bermellon, que controla l fuego y que además poseé poderes curativos? Yo sería el dragon amarillo, si has leído la historia de mí personaje, veras que a veces aparece una especie de dragon de energía al que no puedo controlar, que es una manifestación parcial del dragon amarillo. Te juro que no es por afán de protagonismo. Creeme Por favor. Cuando perfile los detalles de la saga te informaré. Pd: Espero que te alla gustado mí idea. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:14 14 ene 2011 (UTC) *Bien, muchas gracias :). De todas formas, el ser el portador de una bestia sagrada solo durará esa saga, no te preocupes. Aunque yo, seguiré manteniendo al dragón de energía que aparece en mí historia, para que no afecte tampoco a mí personaje. ¿Te parece bien? *Pd: Gracias de nuevo :D Archivo:13.jpeg '''Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:22 14 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias pero no quiero pertenecer a ninguna division hasta graduarme y despues superar a mi amigo y rival shai master, otra vez gracias por el ofrecimiento y perdona mi mala educación. Lightning (discusión) 03:21 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ahorita, es que estaba editando el capitulo nuevo del manga que tenia en construccion, por cierto hay unas cosas. 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 22:43 17 ene 2011 (UTC) #La proxima pelea tuya, sera en pareja conmigo, si esta de acuerdo. #Siguen peleas el la SS, pero no se si Izen y Kaneshiro saben de la saga. #La pelea que tendras contra uno de los Sech Rittern, tienes que escoger entre Izen, Kaneshiro o Toshiro de pareja. *Esta bien, pero sobre lo de Izen y Kaneshiro, a Izen no lo he visto desde hace una semana poco antes que la saga empezara y Kaneshiro dice que no tiene mucho tiempo estos dias. Supongo que Kojiro y Toshiro pueden hacer sus peleas. Gracias Muchas Gracias :) Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri'' 17:07 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Es una de las siguentes, pero todavia no vamos a usar los Guardianes 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 18:16 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Falta la pelea de Toshiro y Kaneshiro, pero supongo que ellos pueden hacerla luego Ruisu-san, la pelea ya esta lista a iniciarse, la inicio yo o la inicias tu, en cualquier caso, Shido no muere en esta y no liberamos guardianes hasta la siguiente 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 20:43 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Esta bien yo la inicio, y luego te aviso para que la termines *Ruisu ya puedes terminar la pelea. *Queda indeterminada, el no puede morir todavia(nos enfrentamos a el una vez mas) *Si, la acabo de ver, esta muy bien, solo le cambio un poco el final hola riusu soy nuevo y me gradue te la academia y tengo lo necesario para ser teniente keria saber si usted podria aceptarme en su division.Dariel lopez (discusión) 20:23 22 ene 2011 (UTC) muy bien ruisu gracias por aceptarme, el nombre es Sajei Suzaku, ademas dime si la division tiene algun trabajo en especial, ojala k tengamos una adiosDariel lopez (discusión) 23:18 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Pelea Bueno Ruisu, ya hay otra pelea, sigue tu pelea contra Suzaku(Guardian del mismo nombre), si es hombre o mujer queda para que tu lo hagas, ahora si puedes liberar a tu guardian 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 01:01 25 ene 2011 (UTC) *Por cierto, vas a seguir los Omakes? * perdon ruisu pero lei ese menasaje de que se trata ese tal suzaku, y su pelea contigo"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 01:20 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Bueno ese era especificamente el mio, si quieres puede hacer lo mismo, seria usando una carta llamada Spiegel der Erinnerungen(Espejo de Memorias) 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 01:33 25 ene 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, ganas y lo puedes matar si quieres, si no lo matas tu lo matan. Luego de la batalla el campo se disipa y continuas por otra puerta. Ruisu, hay otra pelea, es tu e Ijner contra Kaoru que esta controlada por una carta, ganan y la liberan del control y continuan hacia la sala del Kaiser 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 21:50 1 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, Ryusu Taicho, he venido a informarle si todavia no lo sabe k estoy en la votacion de nuevos capitanes, y le vengo a pedir k vote segun usted crea.[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez''']] ( Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:09 6 feb 2011 (UTC)